Of The Mind
by FluteHero14
Summary: They're about to find out they share a common thing...a common ability. The hard way. Romance, Supernatural, Drama.  PokeContestIkarishipping. Rated T for lack of better rating. Read and Review.
1. Enemy Lines

**Okay, new chapter of my fic! Doubt this will be better than the prologue, but I will try to get this over with nicely. Blah, blah, blah, disclaimer.  
**

**(I do not own anything, just the story plot.) Now read on, my friends!**

**

* * *

**

**Of the Mind  
**

**

* * *

**

**_Pain of mind is worse than pain of body. ~Latin Proverb_**

_**

* * *

**_

Misty, May and Dawn were on vacation in Canalave City, and had just recently taken a boat to a strange island.

It was called New Moon Island.

They walked through the dense trees, and found, alone, a single pokemon.

A darkrai.

"Guys," Dawn whispered. "Let's try to communicate with it!"

They hesitated, but what bad could it do? There were three of them, and one of it.

_What a mistake..._

The girls closed their eyes and clasped their hands together.

"Transcend the boundaries of time and space.", they chanted.

**_They entered the time-space void, the area around it a hazy pink color. _**

**_T_****_hey made their way towards the Darkrai to speak with it when something happened._**

**_Its eyes began to glow a faint red, slowly turning into a bright ruby._**

**_It was in a rage like no other._**

_"How dare you try to invade my mind, foolish humans. You will pay."_

The girls were pushed back and into the real world again, and decided to leave. They were scared. They just didn't admit it.

Yet.. something seemed not right when they got out of that place... it seemed somewhat like...

Something was following them.

* * *

**That could've gone better. Anyways...review?**

**-Pancake :)  
**


	2. An Invitation

**Okay, new chapter of my fic! Let's see how this goes...actually I feel very un-confident with this one because it's a transition type chapter, which means EPIC FAIL to me. But I'm going to put in effort and try to make it work. Sorry for any mistakes, I'm rushing! Explain later...  
**

**Do Not Own.**

**

* * *

**

**Of the Mind  
**

**

* * *

**

**_Pain of mind is worse than pain of body. ~Latin Proverb_**

_**

* * *

**_

"That was...weird.", Misty confessed.

They arrived at the Pokemon center and got a room to stay in.

"So...", May started. "I think I'm going to travel Sinnoh, now that I'm here. I'll just phone my parents and-"

Nurse Joy stepped into the room.

"Girls, you have a phone call in the lobby.", she said merrily.

Bewildered, they stepped cautiously into the dark lobby. Who could be calling near the middle of the night?

They squealed at the face on the screen, running towards the phone.

"ASH!", they yelled simultaneously.

The boy grabbed at his ears with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hehe...I think you guys are gonna make my ears bleed.", he teased.

"Cut it out. Why'd you call?", Misty asked.

The boy, apparently Ash, smiled at the girl. "Well, I'm taking a break in Pallet, and my mom's going to be gone for a while. She said I could invite people over for up to a week! So, I'm gonna get everyone together for a reunion. I didn't know you guys were together, though! But, uhh... anyways... will you guys come?"

All three merrily accepted, and they decided to pack up to leave tomorrow morning.

"Okay, bye! I'll just call the guys while you get ready. See you tomorrow!"

But the girls had already gone, gossiping crazily, saying things sometimes incoherent. Ash sighed. Girls will be girls.

* * *

**Okay, I know that's really short, but it'll get better. I am actually going to rush this story (I think.) because I've just had a writing breakthrough, and I don't want to be dealing with four stories at once, especially because they're all multi-chaps. and all about different topics. So, review if you like, I'll try to update VERY soon.  
**

**-Pancake :)  
**


	3. Day 1: Unwanted Rivals

**I'm not sure how fast I'm going to update this, actually right now I just pushed update for chapter two so lemme see if I can do another one in the same day! I've actually got most of it written, except for the fluff, which WILL be added. Somehow. Once again sorry for any mistakes, it's rushed!  
**

**So, what's happened? Pretty much, they had that weird run-in with Darkrai, and Ash has called them over to stay for a week. These chapters will be numbered with the days of that week, so be on the look out, there's only 7. So here's the arrival, day 1! *insert disclaimer*  
**

**

* * *

**

**Of the Mind  
**

**

* * *

**

**_Pain of mind is worse than pain of body. ~Latin Proverb_**

_**

* * *

**_

Day 1:

Knock knock.

"Guys, could you get that?", Ash called from upstairs, where he was currently setting up the rooms for people to sleep in.

Drew and Paul walked to the door, opening it to three surprised faces. Well, two were more surprised.

"What are _you_ doing here!", Dawn and May yelled.

Drew answered May.

"May, May, May. Ash invited us, of course. Why else would I be here?", he asked.

"To ruin my life.", May said between gritted teeth.

He only chuckled and left, throwing a rose back at May, who deftly caught it with ease. It was somewhat automatic.

Misty, knowing the house, led them up where Ash greeted them.

"So, this week's gonna be great, right?", he asked.

Typical dense Ash.

"Yeah, totally.", Dawn said sarcastically. He didn't notice.

* * *

_You can't hide from me for long._

Misty, May and Dawn jumped at the strange voice inside their head. Nervously, they shrugged it off. They should enjoy the moment, or at least try to. Nobody should worry if they don't even know what something is...right?

* * *

**Okay,this is what I got. So, review if you like, I'll try to update VERY soon.  
**

**-Pancake :)  
**


	4. Day 2: Misty's Nightmare

**I'm zooming through, even though it's probably really bad quality stuff. This chapter is probably going to be the first of many longer chapters, so rest assured, you'll get more fic. Once again sorry for any mistakes, it's rushed! Ooh I almost forgot to mention that this story was inspired by What Boys Want by SurferGurl14! Woot!  
**

**So, what's happened? Pretty much, they had that weird run-in with Darkrai, and Ash has called them over to stay for a week. They arrive at hid house and Drew and Paul are staying there too. These chapters will be numbered with the days of that week, so be on the look out, there's only 7. So here's day 2, where the conflict awakens! *insert disclaimer*  
**

**

* * *

**

**Of the Mind  
**

**

* * *

**

**_Pain of mind is worse than pain of body. ~Latin Proverb_**

_**

* * *

**_

_You can't hide from me for long._

Misty, May and Dawn jumped at the strange voice inside their head. Nervously, they shrugged it off. They should enjoy the moment, or at least try to. Nobody should worry if they don't even know what something is...right?

* * *

Day 2:

Misty woke up with a headache.

One of those headaches where you immediately know your day's going to be terrible.

Sighing, she tried to put it off as she walked downstairs. Not surprisingly, Ash was the only one who was eating breakfast so early in the morning.

He looked up from his huge stack of pancakes.

"Mormimg Miffy!", he mumbled, still scarfing down his meal. She smiled, rolling her eyes but regretting it immediately.

She grasped her forehead, groaning. Ash swallowed down his food.

"You okay?", he asked.

Misty nodded, putting on her best fake smile.

"I-I'm fine...just..._headache_.", was all she managed to say before wincing, face full of pain.

She pressed her fingers to her temples and felt herself fall onto the floor.

"Misty!", Ash yelled.

* * *

_Where was she? That was simple. She was in Viridian forest, possibly her least favorite place in Kanto. This place was full of bugs.  
_

_She groaned, yet strangely heard nothing._

_She tried and tried to say something, but nothing cam out._

_She screamed._

_"Ahhhhh!"_

_The forest shook with her outburst. Yet, it shook again. The noise came closer, got louder, until she could feel it on the ground._

_Thump. THUMP. THUMP!_

_Suddenly, a cluster of giant Spinarak climbed out of the shadows, each with familiar ruby red eyes. Their pincers snapped loudly, echoing throughout the forest. They took steps closer to Misty, and she knew she was done for._

_"Misty! Take my hand!"_

_Ash? Misty could care less who it was at the moment. She grabbed his hand and...

* * *

_Crash.

Misty and Ash zoomed back from the unknown realm, and chose _not_ to tell the others.

* * *

**I'm not even supposed to be on the computer, so I wrote it fast. The ending is to get it over with. Starting on next chapter...now?  
**

**Okay, this is what I got. So, review if you like, I'll try to update VERY soon.  
**

**-Pancake :)  
**


	5. Day 3: May's Nightmare

**Okay, next chapter. I am writing these so fast I have no idea what chapter this is. Wow. LOL  
**

**So, what's happened? Pretty much, they had that weird run-in with Darkrai, and Ash has called them over to stay for a week. They arrive at hid house and Drew and Paul are staying there too. Now Misty's had this weird vision. What is it? These chapters will be numbered with the days of that week, so be on the look out, there's only 7. So here's day 3, the second attack! *insert disclaimer*  
**

**

* * *

**

**Of the Mind  
**

**

* * *

**

**_Pain of mind is worse than pain of body. ~Latin Proverb_**

_**

* * *

**_

_You can't hide from me for long._

_I'm already here, the voice laughed._

Dawn shuddered. Was this why Misty was acting so weird yesterday?_  
_

* * *

Day 3:

The day started normally.

Everyone was finding themselves entertained, all good.

May and Drew somehow separated from the group. And May had a headache.

She frowned slightly.

"You okay?", Drew asked with a hint of concern.

"Y-yeah I'm fine.", she said a bit too quickly.

He seemed hesitant, but nodded.

She gripped the top of her head in pain.

Then, she felt herself growing tired, there were blotches of darkness and stars exploding in her vision.

The stars grew brighter and brighter...

* * *

_It was a bright sun. She was on a tiny island, in the middle of an ocean._

_She tried to talk, but remained silent._

_Her breathing got harder as the waves got bigger._

_Bubbles came up to the surface, and ripples started to appear._

_She saw a huge figure make a shadow in the water.

* * *

_May closed her eyes and fell to her knees.

"May!", Drew yelled, grabbing under her arms to keep her from hitting the ground.

She started breathing faster.

Had Misty said something about a nightmare? That meant...May was having a nightmare...in the middle of the day? What could be scaring her?

* * *

_It rose slowly out of the water. A huge Tentacool_, _with ruby red eyes._

_She tried to tell it, Go Away. Please._

_It laughed._

_"Can't talk? Skitty...no...Darkrai got your tongue?"_

_May then realized the exact color of those ruby red eyes. She'd seen them before._

_One of its long tentacles rose up and wrapped tightly around May, crushing her lungs, pulling her into the water and under it._

_She didn't take a breath.

* * *

_May's breathing hitched.

She looked like she was struggling to inhale.

"Think, think, what's she afraid of?", Drew asked himself desperately.

She whimpered slightly, but in a muffled way, for she couldn't breathe.

Then it hit him. She was drowning. How could he save her? Nightmares are a figment of your imagination...of your mind. Mind!

He concentrated hard on her mind, and was swept away into darkness.

* * *

_Drew was deep in the ocean. He swam up to the figure that was sinking down slowly, nudging her hard._

_Her eyes opened slightly._

_He grabbed her hand and concentrated hard._

_Take me home, he thought.

* * *

_May fell on top of Drew as they flew back into their bodies.

She held herself on top of Drew's chest for a while, gasping for air. He blushed lightly.

She felt like crying.

She almost drowned.

* * *

**I'm not even supposed to be on the computer, so I wrote it more updates till tomorrow, maybe.  
**

**One question: Where's Dawn in all this? Somewhere that's about to be answered.**

**So, review if you like, I'll try to update VERY soon.  
**

**-Pancake :)  
**


	6. Day 4: Join me? Dawn's Nightmare

**Sorry I haven't updated when I said I was going to! Again, I am writing these so fast I have no idea what chapter this is. I just know I love this chapter! This is my favorite of all the nightmares. LOL, enough of me being conceited. Let's read! But first...  
**

**So, what's happened?:They had that weird run-in with Darkrai, and Ash has called them over to stay for a week. They arrive at his house and Drew and Paul are staying there too. Now Misty's had this weird vision, and May almost drowned in hers? Seeing a pattern of red eyes? And, nothing's happened to Dawn, yet...  
**

**

* * *

**

**Of the Mind  
**

**

* * *

**

**_Pain of mind is worse than pain of body. ~Latin Proverb_**

_**

* * *

**_

_You can't hide from me for long._

_I'm already here, the voice laughed._

_Let's see how you hold up, girl.  
_

Dawn shuddered. Its message got longer and longer, and the voice seemed to get closer. Was it going to get _her?_  
_

* * *

_

**Day 4:**

Misty, May, Drew, and Ash all huddled in a room.

"Okay, so we know it's Darkrai that's getting us, giving us nightmares. But, nothing's happened today, so should we tell Dawn and Paul or not?"

Drew answered May. "No, I think they're safe, Darkrai seems to be done."

Everyone nodded and split up once again.

* * *

Yet Dawn somehow knew that Darkrai wasn't done. Her thoughts became blurry, she felt slightly disoriented. She swayed and grabbed onto a nearby table for support, taking a deep breath that seemed to make it even worse.

All she remembered was that she was a mind reader. And someone knew. Someone was going after her, trying to invade her mind. Suddenly, she had a huge headache. She rubbed her temples, trying to make the throbbing pain go away. It did, but she lost feeling in her whole body as well. She was swept into darkness instantly, feeling as if she were in a trance…

She'd been here before, the Time-Space void, as she read the minds of pokemon, but it had changed. The vast, bright and open space was now like a room, pitch black, she felt claustrophobic even with its large size.

What could she see? Nothing. But she could hear. She could sense. She knew someone or something was right there. She could feel it.

And it scared her.

She heard a figure hover eerily towards her. Her face was covered in sweat. She couldn't bear it. She tried to scream, and she managed to, but for some reason…

She just _knew_ nobody could hear it.

The only thing she could sense in this world, enshrouded with darkness, was the slow, steady breathing of something _right_ next to her. It seemed to be calling her silently, without words, she felt.

It spoke.

"Let me explain why you are here. I have called you because I need help, human. And you can give it to me. You can join me. I can give you anything, everything, just help me with a small task."

Something wasn't right. It was so easy. She was confused.

Someone called her name. Slowly, "Dawn…"

It was a warm, familiar voice. But from where? She saw a figure coming.

"Foolish human. Stay here. Those people are not your friends. They are here to destroy you. They wouldn't want you to join me, when I can give you so much."

She was scared of the voice.

It was hard, but she took slow, grueling, difficult steps, and reached for the person's hand as the Darkrai realized she was leaving, and got angry.

She tried to hurry, but she felt stuck in place. The person's hand desperately reached for her hands.

"Dawn…" , they tried to say louder.

Dawn…Dawn…

"DAWN!", Paul yelled. _(Back into the real world.)_

She woke with a start, realizing she had fallen to her knees. She felt weak. She was still sweating, but now also panting, as if she were actually tired from those steps. It had been a nightmare. But... in the day? Everyone was now running into the room, except for Paul, who was on his knees next to her, also breathing hard, grasping her now trembling hand tightly. He pinned it onto the floor as he fell down on all fours. He fell, and seemed to have fainted, and Dawn felt the world spin, falling into unconsciousness as well.

She was drifting off into the room again, yet she was more alone this time.

"Don't worry, I think it's gone."

She jumped. Her savior was back. She figured it was a boy's voice.

She stuttered, "T-thank you for saving me."

"Welcome.", he mumbled.

"Wait a minute…your voice, and when I woke up, and just one person was… Is it-?"

"Yeah." It was Paul! Wait, how could he be here?

"C…Can you -?"

"Read minds? Yeah. So can Ash and Drew. I'm guessing Misty and May can?"

She nodded. Dawn looked out into the darkness. "Wh…what was that thing? And why are we back here?"

"A Darkrai." She gasped. "You encountered a Darkrai recently?" She nodded. "Well, we're here because… this place is just the only place we can go right now. We're here, stuck in the middle of our subconscious minds. We didn't faint, so we're here instead. You think you can get up?"

Dawn shook her head. "I don't think so. I feel really tired."

"We need to explain. They're probably worried." He looked around. "Plus, it doesn't seem like it's gone far, it's still dark."

She looked at him nervously.

"Come on.", he held out his hand. She grabbed it, they concentrated, and she felt herself zooming back through time and space once again.

Dawn felt her eyelids become more heavy. She groaned slightly, opening her eyes to bright light, and slowly propped herself up from the carpet.

"Dawn, Paul! What happened to you guys?" May seemed worried, they must have seen them wake up.

Dawn was still a bit shaken, and was Paul squeezing her hand lightly in support. Remembering the events of a few moments ago, Dawn was startled. She hugged him from the side and began to cry.

Paul knew she'd just been through some bad stuff, even _he'd_ been a little freaked out. So he explained for her.

"It was Darkrai. It got into her head, it was too strong, and she slipped off into its nightmare."

"This is getting freaky.", Misty said.

Drew interrupted. "Why tell Paul that? Nothing is scary to him."

"Kinda true, but that got really close.", he admitted.

* * *

**Okay, well...that was waayyy better in my head. But, I have updated, and now I'm going to work some more on the next chapter. Reviews really help me figure out what you guys are wanting, needing, hating, loving, so pleeaaassee! Make a long review with details and help me get this story done! P.S. Tell me of any mistakes please!  
**

**-Pancake :)  
**


	7. Day 5: Possession

**Well, I'm back from my death of not updating this. Sorry!  
**

**So, what's happened?:They had that weird run-in with Darkrai, and Ash has called them over to stay for a week. They arrive at his house and Drew and Paul are staying there too. Now Misty's had this weird vision, and May almost drowned in hers? Seeing a pattern of red eyes? And, now Dawn's had a much more affecting nightmare than the others.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Of the Mind  
**

**

* * *

**

**_Pain of mind is worse than pain of body. ~Latin Proverb_**

_**

* * *

**_

_Previously..._

...Yet Dawn somehow knew that Darkrai wasn't done. Her thoughts became blurry, she felt slightly disoriented. She swayed and grabbed onto a nearby table for support, taking a deep breath that seemed to make it even worse.

All she remembered was that she was a mind reader. And someone knew. Someone was going after her, trying to invade her mind.

* * *

_You can't hide from me for long._

_And if you won't join me, I'll just have to find another way._

Dawn tossed and turned in her bed, trying to get rid of the voice.

She got no sleep that night.

_

* * *

_

**Day 5:**

Misty seemed nervous.

"What's wrong, Mist?", Ash asked.

"I...don't you think that Dawn's nightmare seemed a lot harsher than ours?", she blurted.

Ash shrugged. "Dawn can...overreact. Maybe she just overreacted."

"Maybe...", Misty trailed off.

* * *

Dawn's head was surely going to explode.

It was too early to wake anyone up... maybe she could just get a glass of water...

She saw Paul, but her vision was obscured as a pulsing pain flooded her head. She stumbled, gripping onto the wall.

_It's trying to take over you, Dawn. Fight it. Fight it, you can fight-_

She fell limp, and Paul rushed to catch her in his arms.

Dawn rose again, her eyes flashing a ruby red.

_She was being pushed...but where?_

Paul tried to connect with her mind. He was pushed back, and fell hard on the ground.

"Dawn, fight it! I know you're being taken over, but try to fight!", he yelled.

_Dawn struggled to figure out where she was. She felt like only a tiny spirit, no, she WAS only a tiny spirit, crammed into the back of her head as if watching her own actions from afar. How did she wake? It was the voice. It seemed so familiar..._

"Dawn, I know you're in there! Dawn! Wake up, _please_!"

_The voice pleaded, begged. She recognized the voice. Paul. Yet it was full of absolute desperation...she must fight. For Paul._

Dawn squirmed around in his arms uncomfortably. "No...", she moaned. "No...NO!", she yelled, breaking free of Darkrai's grasp. Her eyes opened immediately, and she was flung forward into Paul's arms. Dawn could no longer tell whether she was panting or sobbing. Perhaps both.

Several half-asleep teenagers ran into the room to see Paul holding a crying Dawn with closed eyes, relief painted on his tired face.

"What just happened!", Drew demanded.

"It wants Dawn.", Paul muttered.

* * *

Dawn felt uneasy. She just didn't feel safe. She slipped out to the backyard, two mugs in her trembling hands.

"I b-brought hot ch-chocolate.", she stuttered in between sniffling breaths, approaching Paul.

He turned angrily, but his gaze softened immediately. It was only Dawn...

But he was still a bit angry, he went outside to think about...things...and the main thing just had walked up to him.

Yet, she looked so helpless...broken...

He would've said it was weak, but it scared him that she actually had a reason to be weak. He looked her over.

She was pale, had damp, wet cheeks from her tears, and... she shook. Her whole body shook, looking scared like a lost puppy. Paul realized it at once. _She was afraid of him._ Sighing, he patted the ground next to him. She lowered herself and gave him a cup. She looked unsure of herself. He took a drink to reassure her. After a small moment, she looked at him, petrified.

"Are you mad at me?", Dawn whimpered. "Why would-?" "You said to fight it. I barely got to escape. I could've tried harder, I-"

"Dawn.", Paul said, cutting her off. She stopped. "It was strong. I don't blame you. I'm not that same jerk you used to get mad at."

She nodded.

"I don't remember what happened.", she confessed. "After it..."

After Darkrai tried to possess her, he finished silently.

"You just kind of... fainted. Then when you woke up, your eyes flashed red...", he trailed off.

Dawn shook harder.

"How do you feel?"

"Sick. Weak. Tired.", Dawn muttered.

Paul pushed her to go to sleep, despite her protests.

* * *

**I am done with another chapter! So, that means I'm finally at my favorite part... the climax! Review?  
**

**-Pancake :)  
**


	8. Day 6: Interlude

**I have betrayed you guys. Ugh. I'm sorry readers! It's been so long. Well, this is a slightly longer chapter, so I can kind of make it up to you guys. Hopefully, I can get back into updating. I'm really sorry for not doing that lately. I've been so busy... but now I might update a bit. Spring break, ya know. Yet... I'm going to Orlando in a few days. Ugh. Sorry for mistakes, I just wanna update!  
**

**So, what's happened? They had that weird run-in with Darkrai, Misty's had this weird vision, and May almost drowned in hers? Seeing a pattern of red eyes? And, now Dawn's had a much more affecting nightmare than the others. What will happen, and... what will be born from the aftermath?  
**

**

* * *

**

**Of the Mind  
**

**

* * *

**

**_Pain of mind is worse than pain of body. ~Latin Proverb_**

_**

* * *

**_

_"Little girl... weak, foolish little girl," a voice crooned.  
_

_(You're making yourself an even easier target.)_

_"Rest, sweet child..."_

_(Come with me, slip into a prison that you can't escape. Your own.)_

_"Pleasant... Nightmares."_

* * *

**_ (...Help me.)_**

**_

* * *

_****Day 6:**

"May...? _May!_"

Still tired from having woken up in the early morning, said girl ignored the voice tiredly. But apparently, the voice was as stubborn as her. She let out a small squeak as Misty dragged her into the hallway.

"Misty, it's so early! I can barely think! What-"

She was shushed with a hand covering her mouth. "I... I think we both need to work on a few things today."

"What?", She exclaimed, suddenly excited. "You mean you're gonna tell Ash you lo-?"

"SHH! Yes, yes I will! B-but you need to tell Drew you like him too!", Misty stammered, blushing.

"I... okay. Where are the guys?"

"Paul's asleep. The other guys are getting some air. Calming down from this morning," Misty explained.

May nodded, telling herself she needed to get it over with anyway. With the events going around, how could she be sure how many more chances she'd have at this? Now it was just not a normal thing to protest so immaturely. She'd have to admit her feelings. And so would Misty. It's not like it would have an effect on the others, right?

...Right?

* * *

Searching, the redhead found her target walking around Pallet aimlessly. Misty approached Ash quickly, determined to get this out as fast she possibly could. Swallowing her last ounce of pride, she stepped forward.

"Ash! I gotta tell you something!", she yelled.

Ash stared at her, waiting. "Yeah, Mist?"

Her heart fluttered at the gentle, slightly confused tone and the use of her nickname. But she mustn't give up now.

"I," she started. Taking a deep breath and steeling herself, she blurted, "I like you!"

Raising an eyebrow in bemusement, Ash only mumbled, "I like you too, Mist."

Startled and angry, she raised her hands, waving them frantically.

"No, not like that! I mean... I like _like_ you. In a... in a romantic way.", she forced out in embarrassment.

He blushed, smiling and rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "I...I know...?"

"Oh," Misty mumbled. "O-okay."

The boy quickly pecked her cheek before turning away and pretending like nothing happened. The walk was continued in a dazed silence.

* * *

Paul woke with a start, his head lifting off the pillow instantly. He looked around, and squinted at the bright light of a clock. It was about two in the morning. He'd only slept for about an hour, a pale light streaming through the windows of the room he'd fallen asleep in. He rubbed his eyes groggily as he checked out the house. It seemed as though nobody was awake, or even home. Strange. He remembered Dawn.

Quietly, as to not wake the others if they still were there, he padded up the stairs to Delia's room. Dawn had been sent there for the night to recover as it was a relaxing environment. He lightly pushed open the door, and peeked inside. Then he exhaled quietly, a whoosh of air leaving his lungs as his breath was taken away from him.

There were a few things Paul would never admit.

Yet at that moment, he knew it was impossible to say otherwise.

He was left completely breathless.

The room was bathed in the milky, white light of a full moon, allowing him to see easily in the semi-darkness. The furniture looked grand, majestic, like the inside of a castle. And in the middle, a huge canopy bed holding the princess. Thin curtains fluttered in the breeze of an open window, and white sheets covered the sleeping girl. Her small, pale face contrasted with the midnight blue of her hair, making her look delicate, dainty even. The moonlight seemed to encircle her, giving her a fond embrace of light. The wind blew at the canopy in paths around her, yet dared not touch her form and wake her.

_She looked like an angel._

As he stepped closer to her, he noticed a faint blush on her cheeks. Sitting down beside her on the bed, he saw her nose crinkle slightly in discomfort, and placed a hand on her forehead, only to flinch away. She was burning up. He went to the bathroom to find a washcloth, dampened it, and came back to lay it on her forehead. Paul couldn't help but let his hand trail down the side of her face as he pulled it away.

He looked away, cursing himself for being so soft. His brother Reggie had once suspected Paul had feelings for her, but only recently had he begun to realize how differently he thought of Dawn than other girls. Because she _was_ different. So wonderfully different...

In his peripheral vision, Dawn's hand gave a twitch, bringing him out of his thoughts. He laid his hand on her own, only to find that, strangely, it was _freezing_. Clasping it in his own hands, he tried to warm it up.

Her hand snapped onto his.

Jumping, he tried to figure out why she suddenly clutched onto him. Dawn wore a pained expression, and squirmed as if she were... struggling.

_She was trying to tell him something._

He quickly grabbed her hand again, and broke the calm silence with a voice of desperation.

"Transcend the Confines of Time And Space."

* * *

**Accomplished sigh. As I got to the Paul ans Dawn scene, something just clicked. Literally, I decided to move the May and Drew to next chapter so I'd have more room to write without making it a novel. I haven't felt that inspired in a while. :D**

**I want to know... has my absence from writing, well, more like my huge amount of time spent thinking, changed my writing style?**

**I don't know. Review?  
**

**-Pancake :)  
**


End file.
